Fall For You
by SharpayRocksTheStage
Summary: xCOMPLETEx Is it possible to fall back in love after you've been hurt so bad? One girl is about to find out. TROYPAY ONESHOT


**Chapter 1**

'_Dear Sharpay,_

_It's better that you not know who this is for the time being. You know me, probably better than I know myself right now. I know this isn't very subtle, but over the past summer, I've discovered that I was slowly falling for you… again. I love you, Sharpay Evans, and I hope that you will give me a chance. Come to the talent show tonight. I know that you go on first and last, but in the time in between, there will be a spot for you in the front row. Please sit there. When I come on stage, you will know it's me._

_I Love You'_

And that's all it said. Clear and simple, but, for some reason, Sharpay was still unable to make any sense of this mysterious note that had just fallen out of her locker. It was obvious that she had a secret admirer, but she couldn't think of one person she had ever known that would write a letter like this.

She turned to her left and her twin brother, Ryan, gave her a questioning look. She handed him the letter and watched as his eyes scanned the page over and over.

"Wow, Shar. That's deep. Who do you think it's from?" they both got their books and started walking towards homeroom.

"That's the thing, Ry. I have no idea." Ryan could tell that his sister was very confused over this letter and he really didn't want to bring it up, but he felt that he should.

"Shar, do you think that it could be from-"

"No! Don't even say it!" She said it so loud, people stopped to look at them in the hallways. She lowered her voice and continued talking: "He would never have the heart to write something like this. Besides, he's moved on and so have I."

"You have not moved on. You still have that picture of you two sitting on your nightstand." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an abandoned classroom. "You still love him. I know that he hurt you, but you know that I'm right when I say that you still have feelings for him."

"Ryan, that's ridiculous." She tried to push past him but Ryan caught her. He saw that her eyes were starting to water and he figured he should let her go.

"I love you, Shar. And if you need to talk about it, or anything else, just tell me." Ryan kissed her on the cheek and let go of her.

"I love you too, Ry. And thank you… Now, are you ready to face Ms. Darbus after we missed rehearsal yesterday?" she changed the subject quickly as they stepped out into the hallway.

"We'll be fine. Please, she wouldn't have the nerve to get mad at her two star performers, especially you. She'd be afraid we'd like quit at the last second, or something."

"I love Ms. Darbus dearly, but she can be so spastic sometimes! One minute she's all happy, the next minute she's crying, and then the next minutes she's yelling at someone. '_Was that a cell phone? Here in the theatre… Inspires the mind body and soul… Shakespeare's best work! _'" Sharpay said, trying to imitate their dramatic drama teacher, which she did a great job of.

"Like I always tell you, Shar, you'd be a great drama teacher." When he realized that she was about to protest, he continued. "I know, I know, if you ever do become a drama teacher, it'll be after you've run your course in Broadway history. I've heard you say that a million times."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to say it a milloin times if you didn't bring it up a million times." She stuck her tongue out at him just as they were stepping into Ms. Darbus' homeroom.

"Just forget it. I will never win this argument, oh, mighty one." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Sharpay, Ryan, would you come here please?" they heard from the back section of the classroom. They looked at each other, put their bags down, and walked to Ms. Darbus' desk.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus?" Sharpay asked with a smile on her face.

"Why weren't you two here at rehearsal yesterday after school?" She said with a stern loom on her face.

"We thought we were ready, so we went home."

"None of you are ready, Sharpay. Now, I don't care if you have to get your nails done or your hair bleached, but you will be here after school. You may go." She went back to looking at her papers. Now, all of the other students were looking on, because Sharpay was glaring at their teacher. Sharpay cleared her throat. "Yes, Ms. Evans?" she said without even looking up.

"Is that all you think I am? Some superficial dumb blonde with a good voice?" she stood there without moving. She looked like she was about to scream and cry at the same time.

"Sharpay, I did not say that." Ms. Darbus finally looked up at her.

"You implied it." Sharpay grabbed her things out of her seat and walked out of the room. Ryan ran after her.

"Shar, wait! What are you doing?" she had slammed her book into her locker and slammed it shut. People started poking their heads out of classrooms, but she didn't even notice.

"I'm sick of it Ryan!" she was yelling now. "I'm sick of people criticizing me. The only two things people here care about me is that I'm hot and I have a good voice. Without that, I would just be a dumb blonde with an attitude to them." She turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

'Where are you going?" he screamed after her.

"Starbucks." And with that, she stepped out of the building.

On the drive there, it was silent. She didn't even turn on the radio. When she got there, she ordered and sat down in the back corner of the shop on a purple velvet couch. She pulled her legs up to her chest and just sat there. Then, she felt someone sit down beside her. She looked over and it was none other than Troy Bolton.

"What do you want, Bolton? Are you here to embarrass me more than I just embarrassed myself?" she looked back down at her coffee.

"I thought that you might want a friend." He moved closer to her and put his arm around her. Sharpay giggled a little.

"Yeah, well you weren't exactly what I was hoping for, but I guess you'll do." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Was I overly dramatic back at school, Troy?"

"Nah, but you should've seen the look on Darbus' face when you walked out of the room. It was priceless." After the moment was over, he continued. "Pay, I know about that letter you got this morning."

"How?" she didn't look up at him.

"Because I wrote it." Sharpay looked up at him with confused eyes and then moved away from him. "Look, Sharpay, I know that I hurt you, but that was three years ago. You can't possibly believe that I would ever do something so stupid again."

"I don't know what to believe, Troy. Yes, I admit that I still love you, but it's not that simple. When you cheated on me, you broke my heart."

"I know. And I've killed myself everyday for that. I love you, Sharpay. Even if you say no, I want you to know that I will always love you." Sharpay didn't move. "Please, say something, Sharpay."

"I don't know what to say. I'm going back to school. Do you need a ride?" she started to gather up her things.

"Yeah, I was desperate so I rode the bus here." They walked out of the door and got into her car. "Sharpay, will you just consider it? I promise I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Too late." And that's all she said. She turned the radio on and quickly drove back to school.

Later that day, rehearsals had just finished and Sharpay ran home to get cleaned up before the show. When she walked into her room, the picture she had of she and Troy from three years ago caught her eye. They were in the Evans' backyard hanging out by the pool. Troy was kissing her on her cheek and she was smiling. Those had been some of the happiest days of her life.

She put the picture down and got ready for the show. For her performance with Ryan, which was first, she was wearing a black dress with all pink accessories. But for her solo at the end, she was wearing white pants, black heels, and a black sequined top, with her hair straight. She loved this outfit; it was perfect.

Her first performance had gone great, and now she was sitting in the audience. She was already dressed for her last performance, so she could watch the rest of the show. She had seen singer after cello player, after singer, and none of them knocked her socks off (she wasn't even wearing socks). All of a sudden, the lights went down and someone began to sing:

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

The lights came up and Sharpay realized that it was Troy singing

_But hold your breath…_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_You're impossible to find_

Sharpay just sat in awe. She couldn't believe that he would do all of this for her.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, but hold your breath…_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep, breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep, and hold on to your words_

_Cause talk is cheap, and remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_You're impossible to find_

By the last line of the song, Sharpay was in tears. He really did want her back.

Unexpectedly, the curtain didn't close. The spotlight went on Troy and he began to speak. "This song, to me, has a meaning. There's a girl I love that I hurt a long time ago, and I can't seem to get her to forgive me. She knows who she is, and I just want to say that I love you. And I always will."

"I love you too." Troy turned to his left and saw what he had been hoping for all night. Sharpay was standing there with a tear running down her cheek. She walked up to him and stood in front of the microphone. "And, I forgive you, Troy."

Without hesitation, Troy leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. The whole audience was in shock. Then, the announcer came on. "Next is Sharpay Evans, singing 'Black Roses Red' originally by Alana Grace."

"That's me." Troy kissed her one last time and walked off stage. The lights went down, the spotlight came up, and the music started.

_Can I ask you a question please? _

_Promise you won't laugh at me._

_Honestly, I'm standing here._

_Afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted as it seems,_

_I only feel love when it's in my dreams._

_So, let in the morning light_

_And let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Drowning on my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath?_

_So much emptiness inside_

_I could fill the deepest sea_

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_My one last year has come and gone_

_Dying to let your love rain down on me_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cause' I'm feelin like living on love._

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cause' I'm feelin like living on love._

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_Cause' I'm feelin like living on love._

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

_I'm feelin like living on love_

The lights went down, the music stopped, and when the lights came back on, all of the performers were standing on stage. Sharpay stepped up to the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans, president of the drama club here at East High. About this time last year, a certain basketball player decided to step out of his shell and try out for the musical. Ever since then, the drama club has been filled with performers of all backgrounds. And I am happy to say that this group of teens will go on to do wonderful tings. Thank you, and good night. She went to cue the curtain man, but Troy stopped her.

"Wait! Sharpay, the drama club this year had something made for you. It's a plaque for you that they're going to hang on the walls of East High. Jeremy, will you bring it out please?" Some skater-dude carried out a large plaque and when Sharpay saw it she almost burst into tears. It was a picture of the entire drama club, and underneath was her picture. It said _Sharpay Evangeline Evans: Drama Club President 2004-2008 "Sharpay, we all know that you will go on to do great things. Good luck on Broadway! -Troy Bolton and the Wildcat Cast"_.

"Troy, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you!" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 'And thank you to everyone else!"

Everyone but the parents and cast members who went back into the cafeteria. The theatre now only held two people. Troy and Sharpay were sitting on the edge of the stage, looking out into the empty black seats. Troy spoke first: "Was his everything you had ever dreamed for it to be?" He put his arm around her and kissed her on the head.

"It's better."

"How is that?" Troy looked down at her with a confused face which quickly turned to a smile,

"I never dreamed that I'd have you back again."


End file.
